


Nie wierzcie paparazzim

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Johnny Storm, Subspace, Web Bondage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Znajdowali się na łóżku Johnny’ego i byli najnowszym skandalem w świecie celebrytów, bo ktoś (tym razem nie Peter Parker!) zrobił im zdjęcie, kiedy siedzieli w ogródku kawiarni i Johnny całował fotografa Daily Bugle w szyję.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Przejrzane przez [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO), [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) oraz [Negatywkę](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Negatywka/pseuds/Negatywka) \- dziękuję :*:*:*
> 
> Sam fik powstał w 2014 roku, ale w dzisiejszym [Uncanny Avengers #20](http://marvel.com/comics/issue/61097/uncanny_avengers_2015_20) był cudowny moment z Peterem zaplątującym Johnny'ego w sieć, więc postanowiłam odświeżyć fika i wrzucić go po poprawkach :D

Świat widział to, co chciał zobaczyć.

Nagłówki gazet krzyczały hasła, które najlepiej się sprzedawały. Fani analizowali zdjęcia pod każdym kątem, aby ustalić ich autentyczność. Pseudo-fani twierdzili, że to wszystko pewnie udawane, że to propaganda wymuszona przez PR-owców, że to obrzydliwe i niesmaczne.

Sami zainteresowani również okazywali odmienne reakcje.

Johnny był nieco zdołowany, że znowu jest negatywnie odbierany przez społeczeństwo – nawet jeśli tylko przez jego część. I to na dodatek tę część, która w sumie za bardzo go nie obchodziła, bo _hejterzy_ mogli go cmoknąć. Czyli jakby się zastanowić, to tak właściwie wcale nie był zdołowany, ale tak się napompował, że poleciał wymalować na niebie “ _Hejterzy_ mogą mnie cmoknąć”. Przed dorysowaniem tyłka – jako miejsca, w które mogą go cmoknąć – powstrzymała go Sue, zamykając go w bąbelku pola siłowego i sprowadzając do Baxter Building. Okazało się, że wymazała też napis, ale wielu osobom (Peterowi Parkerowi, między innymi) udało się uwiecznić go na kliszy.

Peter obawiał się o swoją pracę, bo jeszcze się Jamesonowi nie pokazał, ale to nie oznaczało, że inni fotografowie nie przynieśli zdjęć. I że JJJ nie dał do druku artykułu o tym, jak to notoryczny łamacz kobiecych serc i wielki kobieciarz Johnny Storm postanowił położyć swoje hańbiące łapska również na płci brzydkiej. Artykuł był zaskakująco wolny od homofobii, ale pełny _slut shamingu_. 

— On mnie zwolni — marudził Peter, chociaż był w miejscu, w którym się nie marudzi, co Johnny powtarzał mu przynajmniej sto razy.

— Jesteś w miejscu, w którym się nie marudzi — powtórzył Johnny sto pierwszy raz, rozkładając rękę na brzuchu Petera i skubiąc zębami jego szczękę.

Znajdowali się na łóżku Johnny’ego i byli najnowszym skandalem w świecie celebrytów, bo ktoś (tym razem nie Peter Parker!) zrobił im zdjęcie, kiedy siedzieli w ogródku kawiarni i Johnny całował fotografa Daily Bugle w szyję. Tak naprawdę robił mu malinkę, ale żadna gazeta nie znalazła na to dowodów, a filmiki jeszcze nie wypłynęły. Wracając do ich obecnego położenia – Johnny już od paru minut dobierał się do Petera, który poddawał się jego ruchom, ale był jakby nieobecny. Co okazało się prawdą, kiedy otworzył usta i zaczął _marudzić_.

— Ale nie będę miał pracy — jęczał Peter. Obrócił się na bok, unieruchamiając Johnny’ego pod sobą i przyklejając go do siebie. — I nie będę mógł pozwolić sobie na hot dogi na Statui Wolności i będziesz jadł sam, jak taki… taki… samotnik. 

Johnny, który przez całą tę przemowę próbował się odkleić, w końcu dał za wygraną i roześmiał się. Poruszył biodrami, przyklejając się do Petera i tą częścią ciała, ale pewnie dokładnie o to mu chodziło – było ciepłe lato, więc nie mieli między sobą żadnych ubrań.

— Wtedy będziesz moim utrzymankiem — wymruczał, łapiąc w zęby wargę Petera i delikatnie bujając biodrami. — Będziesz musiał robić to, co będę chciał, bo będziesz musiał zasłużyć na, hm, wszystko.

Teoretycznie Peter mógłby się odkleić, ale potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się nieprzyjemnych myśli, bo stwierdził, że nagi Torch jest o wiele ciekawszym tematem rozważań niż ewentualne bycie zwolnionym z pracy.

Nagi Torch miał to do siebie, że jego ciało wywoływało w Peterze pewien szacunek. On zyskał swój sześciopak… i bicepsy… i w sumie wszystkie inne mięśnie dzięki ugryzieniu radioaktywnego pająka. Johnny to wszystko wypracował sam. Ostatnio nawet Peter zauważył, że podoba mu się przyglądanie ćwiczeniom Johnny’ego, bo potem był jednocześnie zmęczony i pełny energii, więc Peter mógł z nim robić co tylko chciał. 

Cóż, tak właściwie Peter zazwyczaj robił z Johnnym co tylko chciał w ich związku, bo Torch stawał się naprawdę chętny, kiedy Peter używał siły, czy to do przyciągnięcia go, czy do przytrzymania jego nadgarstków na poduszce, czy do czegokolwiek podobnego. Johnny bardzo łatwo wchodził w _sub space_.

Peter nigdy się nie spodziewał, że będzie Domem Johnny’ego Storma.

Wykorzystał wyrzutnię sieci, aby powoli i dzięki temu – miał nadzieję – _sensualnie_ przykleić nadgarstki Johnny’ego do zagłówka łóżka, jeden po drugim.

— Chcesz, żebym _ja_ był _twoim_ utrzymankiem? — zapytał, przesuwając wargi po gardle Johnny’ego.

Zapowiadało się naprawdę przyjemne popołudnie, ale jak to zwykle bywa w takich przypadkach, rozdzwonił się nadajnik Petera. Szczęście Parkera. Obaj zamarli, ale wzywany był tylko Peter, więc nie było to nic na tyle wielkiego, aby angażować również Czwórkę. 

— Musisz do łazienki? — zapytał Peter, a kiedy Johnny pokręcił głową, zszedł z niego i zaczął szybko zakładać strój. — Poleżysz tutaj i poczekasz na mnie, prawda? — dodał, zaklejając drzwi siecią, aby nikt czasem nie wszedł do pokoju. Johnny zrobił bardzo oburzoną minę, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, Peter zasłonił mu usta dłonią i pochylił się do niego. — Poleżysz tutaj i poczekasz na mnie bez słowa sprzeciwu — rozkazał tym razem, mrucząc do ucha Johnny’ego. Poczekał, aż zobaczy skinięcie głową, po czym cmoknął Johnny’ego w usta, założył maskę i wyleciał oknem.

Alarm okazał się być dziwnym atakiem tylko kilkunastu doombotów, więc wszyscy myśleli, że to dywersja, i dobrą godzinę czekali w gotowości. Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, Kapitan Ameryka kazał im spocząć. Peter zaczął się zastanawiać, co robił przed tym całym zamieszaniem, a kiedy sobie przypomniał, to wystrzelił z Avengers Tower do Baxter Building, jakby się paliło. W sumie mógł mieć rację, ale na szczęście nie było żadnego dymu.

Wpadł do pokoju Johnny’ego przez okno i od razu znalazł się na łóżku, klęcząc nad Torchem. 

— Johnny? — zapytał cicho, łapiąc jego głowę w swoje ręce. — Hej, hej, Johnny.

Johnny nie mógł skupić wzroku, ale obrócił głowę w jego stronę. Mimo że pajęczyna już się rozłożyła, to i tak trzymał ręce w górze, jakby nadal były unieruchomione. Gdy Peter spojrzał uważniej, to zwrócił uwagę, że Johnny chyba wcale nie poruszył się od momentu, kiedy mu tego zakazał. Przyjrzał się jego oczom i ostro wciągnął powietrze, widząc jedynie cienki okrąg niebieskiej tęczówki dookoła czerni źrenic.

— Podoba ci się to — wymruczał, siadając na udach Johnny’ego i przesuwając ręce w dół po jego piersi. — Podoba się? — zapytał po chwili, kiedy złapał brodę Torcha i przesunął jego głowę, aby na niego patrzył. — Odpowiedz.

— Taa — rzucił natychmiast Johnny, oddychając płytko.

Jego penis był twardy i czerwony, ale całe ciało zrelaksowane, mięśnie rozluźnione. Peter poczuł, jak napełnia go duma. Z tego, że Johnny tak go słucha, z tego, że Johnny tak mu ufa.

— Bardzo dobrze — mamrotał, całując brzuch Torcha. — Spisałeś się wspaniale. Naprawdę dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

Oddech Johnny’ego uspokoił się, a on sam uśmiechał się i nie spuszczał wzroku z Petera. Przyglądał się, jak Peter powoli i delikatnie wycałowuje cały jego tors, ale nadal był rozluźniony i nie poruszył się.

— Wspaniale — wyszeptał mu Peter do ucha i opuścił jego ręce. Był zmęczony; samo pokonanie doombotów zajęło niewiele czasu, ale czekanie na gorsze wieści wykończyło go bardziej niż gdyby spędził tę godzinę na walce. — Teraz pójdziemy spać, dobrze?

Johnny pokiwał głową i uznał te słowa za zgodę na ułożenie się na boku. Peter zszedł z niego, aby szybko ściągnąć kostium, a potem wszedł z powrotem na łóżko i przykrył ich obu kołdrą.

— Będziesz mógł dojść dopiero rano, kiedy się obudzę, zrozumiano? — rozkazał jeszcze szeptem i poczuł, jak Johnny przy jego piersi kiwa głową. — Bardzo dobrze.

Głaskał Torcha po głowie, mając nadzieję, że jego bliskość zapobiegnie szybkiemu i niemiłemu wyjściu z _sub space_. Nadzieję, że nie okaże się w tym beznadziejny. Wiedział, że weszli w ten związek, nie zdając sobie całkowicie sprawy z tego, w co się pakują, ale nie chciał rezygnować. Być może Johnny właśnie tego potrzebował. Kogoś, kto zajmie się tylko nim, kogoś, kto postawi go na pierwszym miejscu. Peter miał inne zajęcia, ale obecnie żadna ludzka istota nie była dla niego ważniejsza niż Johnny Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/)


End file.
